


As the Magic Is

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Holly Poly, Holly Poly 2018-19, Loyalty, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Mind Meld, Multi, POV Heimdall, Power Dynamics, Secrets, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, True Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Heimdall's point of view of Loki and Thor, his love for them, and what he is able to show them about himself.





	As the Magic Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> I've seen all of the movies, but my familiarity is through Norse Lore and I don't know that many stories of Heimdall. So, a tiny bit of poetic license has been taken while keeping major events from canon the same, and to fit the prompt.

He has watched over them through birth, and death, and birth, or non-death, again and again. He has cautioned them against battles, and he has let them sneak away into them as well. He knows them as he would know his own. They are his charges, and as time passes deep fondness he feels continues, it continues, it continues.

Until he is sure that Loki feels it, spry and strong as Loki is. 

Heimdall knows the truth. And he would never hold it over Loki’s head, that he saw the child’s arrival at the rainbow bridge. But now, Loki is his own man, and has been for thousands of years. Loki is his own god.

The thought of Loki’s magic tickles Heimdall, worming its way into his thoughts until he is alone and aching to feel what that magic is like against his skin. How he wants to go on the adventures of Loki and Thor, when they are together, and how he longs to bring them back to one another when they are fighting. 

He imagines the two of them, hate and love and pain and togetherness causing the rifts and pulling them toward each other again in a continuous rhythm. 

And then it happens.

Loki catches his gaze, and his eyes are gleaming.

“Heimdall.”

And his name on those powerful lips, those lips so close to the pull of magic--

Heimdall is undone.

“As you wish, my Loki,” Heimdall says, and Loki’s expression is one of surprise.

Weeks pass and Heimdall’s need grows. He sends his thoughts out.

 _Please_.

He won’t know right away if he is heard. And somehow he is finally able to think for himself, to assess his commitment to Asgaard and decide, oh, he has decided.

He needs them.

And if they answer his call, he will show them more of who he is.

*~*~*

There are no secrets from Heimdall. Though he has his own, there are none that are kept from him. And so he knows before it is said, like a wish on the air. That Thor also aches. That he waits for his brother’s magic, wishing for it to take him.

He believes in his brother, and wants only for there to be closeness, and this never falters, not at the back of Thor’s mind.

*~*~*

The first time Loki allows his power to seduce to effect his brother, others might not hear them, but Heimdall does, and his ache only grows. 

He calls Loki’s name on a wish, but he can do nothing but wait.

*~*~*

They come to him, together, Thor quiet for once in a stunned way as he does finally feel Loki’s magic guiding him.

“We heard you,” Loki says, his words definitive. “We will give you release.”

Heimdall leans into the god’s hand and feels his grasp, shaking with need for fulfillment of that promise. To serve these gods that are of Asgard. And to finally, finally show himself to them.

*~*~*

Loki strokes him and Thor curls against Heimdall’s large body, almost like the child he once was, though the difference now is largely proportional. They have waited so long, unsure if Heimdall has really meant for this for happen, if Loki’s magic will sustain the three of them in lust and deep, abiding, constant love as it feels now and has always been.

Heimdall. The guardian of their realm, who allows them protection always--the two of them now give back to him.

*~*~*

Heimdall is huge. Almost unknowably huge. And with their love, with Loki’s magic, he expands. He becomes more of himself. They see light and hear echoes as his form expands, and before them stands a sleek dragon in rainbow hues, scales glittering in the midwinter sun. The love doesn’t stop. In fact it only intensifies as he places a giant wing over Loki and the other over Thor.

It will not last forever, but this is also his form, in some ways the true one.

*~*~*

Heimdall returns to a more well-understood visage of himself, because now that they have given him this he wants more. He closes himself away in his mind from the thoughts and the whims of Odin and he drinks in his fill of Odin’s sons. Whether they ride him in what amounts to a more humanoid form, or they allow him to take them on his back in dragon form, he feels their love and also their need that mirrors his own. Rarely will they leave the side of their dragon guardian now. But when he needs them just as much, he remains as he once was and he allows them to take him.

There are not many words. There are the currents of magic and of thoughts. Long ago, they knew that there was little they could keep from him and now the three of them welcome it, relish it. They fall into a love that is even more complete than what came before, and they are brimming over.

Even Loki realizes he has not been prepared for what this would feel like, how he could be undone by the guardian. Heimdall uses his own skill to block out the sound around his gate, his charge, and allows Loki to lose himself in shaking and moans and screams that release his very real surprise and amazement.

Heimdall quakes inside with pride that this is happening, and that his lovers trust him so, that the bond of Asgard ties them in love and lust and everything that comes with it. He even longs to see them in dreams, when they sleep and also when he does, of their hands and their tongues and their bodies pressing against him.

He is their guardian and he can always find them, even in their dreams.

He chooses them, and he knows they choose him, forging a new bond of reciprococity, compersion, and overall a sudden realization of freedom.

Long has he known his blood, but never before has he shown another his true form. And now there are two, two in the universe, Asgardians, who know the truth. His truth. 

He holds them gently in his arms and rises, rises, rises, and all three of them touch the sky. He will write of their love there. He will write it across the stars.


End file.
